


Paradise Lost

by clandestincinnamon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, The feels, honestly its really short, idk if this counts as angst, midnight rambling, something I wrote at midnight, the feels hit me so hard when writing this ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestincinnamon/pseuds/clandestincinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their feelings were a mixed up mess, but it was paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Lost

They were young when they first met.

Actually, they're still young now.

But when they first met, their hearts were still half filled with the innocence of childhood, the blissful ignorance of the larger world around them.

Sitting near each other in class, they'd catch each other's eyes when the teacher was being too boring or there was a lull in the dynamic of the class, and they'd share a secret smile, one that never quite reached their mouths, but always reached each other's souls.

Or her soul, at least.

Looking back, she was never too sure of his real feelings for her, but her naïve heart always whispered, he likes you, he loves you.

One thing was for sure, though. They made each other laugh. They made each other happy.

Puns, dirty jokes, pranks on their other classmates, you name it, those two have pulled it.

He made her laugh because he loved the way that her eyes would shine like the stars, and the way that she would laugh with her whole heart, even at the smallest of his jokes. Or that's what she imagined his motivation was.

She made him laugh because he looked like the sun, with his messy, golden hair forming a halo around his bright face and his bright eyes. He was the sun to her, and she could stare at him for days on end if she wouldn't get caught.

Every time he did something nice for her, her heart would skip a beat or ten.

Giving up his jacket because she was cold, comforting her when she was crying over the loss of someone special, complimenting her drawings and her handwriting and keeping the secrets that she had dared not tell anyone else.

Every time, she could feel her heart going off of the deep end, like she was dying and coming back to life a million times.

Their feelings were a mixed up mess, but it was paradise.

A never ending paradise of laughter and fun, of banter and sassiness and witty comebacks and lucky bracelets.

They could have stayed in this small world forever, this paradise, this endless summer of dreams and hopes and love and friendship.

But there's no such thing as paradise on earth.

It was her fault.

She was too afraid to tell him about her feelings, too afraid of rejection, of humiliation, of losing the paradise that she once held firmly in her grasp.

How ironic.

By trying to save their paradise, she lost it. She destroyed it. The garden of Eden, locked away forever.

And the world turned and turned and time passed.

Circumstances other than themselves drove them apart, and they never saw each other, save for in the hallways, occasionally.

Once close, now strangers.

Time passed.

and passed.

Now he looks happy again, holding a girl in his arms (god, she hopes they're just friends) and smiling with his friends. He's taller, more muscular, and seems to have more charm than before.

She wishes she could talk to him again.

Not that she isn't happy, of course. Her future is in front of her, too. She's grown up, too.

But she wants her paradise back, she wants it back so desperately but held back by fear.

Fear that he'll reject her.

Fear that he never loved her, although she knew deep inside, the answer that he'd give.

But most of all, the fear that he's changed, the fear that he's no longer the lovable blond boy that she fell for just a couple of years back.

So she does nothing.

She still sees him in the hallways, but soon they'll never see each other again.

Soon she'll never have the chance to visit her paradise again, never have the chance to tousle his blond hair and have one last laugh with him.

Maybe it's better that way.

Maybe she should keep the fuzzy memories of her paradise untouched inside her head, a warm memory to come back to when she's down.

Or is it?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's so very late, and I am so very sad


End file.
